Tristan-Maya Friendship
The friendship between Tristan Milligan and Maya Matlin began in Season 11. The two became acquainted through their mutual friend, Tori Santamaria, and eventually became friends after the three of them began spending time together. Friendship History Season 11 In Underneath It All, Tori and Tristan are seen together in band class warning Maya Matlin that Zig Novak is bad news. In In the Cold, Cold Night (1), Tristan and Tori exchange looks when Maya asks if she can perform harder music during band class, and Tristan roll his eyes. In In the Cold, Cold Night (2), the two sit next to each other during the band's performance at the Frostival. He and Tori both find Maya's failure to play the trumpet amusing. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Tori, Maya, and Tristan are all excited for the new term. When Maya tells the two that she is auditioning for a rock band, they are excited for her, yet decline her offer when she asks them to join her. Tori and Tristan are both very supportive of Maya's problem with her self-image after she is called flat, and when she is rejected from Mo Mashkour's band because she doesn't look mature enough. Tristan even tells her that she has a nice body when she is feeling down. In Come As You Are (2), Tristan asks Tori and Maya what they are doing when Tori is fixing Maya's chicken cutlets, which previously had the appearance of a "uniboob." Tristan compliments Maya on her hair, and asks her if she is excited for her audition. In Gives You Hell (1), Tristan and Maya are in the same French class, and they both agree that Campbell Saunders can join their group. Tristan develops a crush on him, though Campbell seems to like Maya. When Maya leaves her Facerange account open and Campbell messages her, Tristan impersonates Maya and talks to him. Tristan tries to get to know Campbell, much to Maya's encouragement, and by asking to sit with him at lunch, but Campbell rudely turns him away. Tristan tells Maya that after "ugly sobbing" from the encounter, he is now over Campbell, but after Campbell apologizes to Tristan and Maya, his crush resumes. Tristan promises to do all of Maya's French homework in exchange for her Fancerange password so that he could resume talking to Campbell. In Gives You Hell (2), Maya continues to let Tristan use her account to talk to Campbell. Tristan keeps Campbell updated about his status of the play, leaving Campbell under the impression that Maya was trying out for the play. When Tristan tells him that he got the part of Juliet, Campbell congratulates Maya, who tells Campbell that she isn't in the play. Tristan tells him the truth, and Campbell tells both of them that he won't ever be friends with either of them, which leaves both feeling bad that they hurt him. Throughout the episode, Maya is supportive of Tristan's want to join the play, and she is happy for him when he gets the role of Jules. In Waterfalls (1), Maya asks Tristan if it is okay for her to go on a date with Campbell Saunders, Tristan's former crush, and Tristan sings to her that he is over him because his new love is the theater. In Waterfalls (2), Tori and Tristan are sitting next to one another in class, and text Maya, asking about her date with Campbell after they catch her staring at him. They are caught by the teacher and their messages are read aloud to the class. In Rusty Cage (1), Tristan, Maya, and Tori all tease Campbell about what his hockey nickname is. Later, Tristan, Maya, Tori, Zig, and Campbell are all hanging out at Little Miss Steaks. When Campbell and Maya begin to sing, Tori and Tristan dance to their song. In Scream (1), Tristan tells Tori and Maya about the moment he shared with Fab at play rehearsal. Maya is happy for him, but Tori is more reserved, knowing that Tristan is not good at talking to attractive guys and that she doesn't want him to get hurt. Later, Tristan and Maya are walking in the hallway, and Tristan tells Maya that he thinks Tori is right after he failed to talk to Fab. The two link arms, and she says he still has opening night. However, he ignores her when he sees a rose and an anonymous letter on his locker. He decides to meet the person, even though rehearsal is in a half hour. In Scream (2), Tori is hunting down Tristan for rehearsal, and makes Maya and Zig search with her. Maya tells Tori about Tristan's secret admirer, which angers Tori that he might be kissing a guy while she is worrying over him. In Doll Parts (1), Tristan and Tori give Maya a makeover. In Doll Parts (2), Maya plays her song on the guitar for Tori and Tristan, which she hopes to play in the pageant. Tristan loves it, and compares her to Taylor Swift. He looks around awkwardly and does not say anything when Tori tells Maya that she doesn't have a shot at winning the pageant. In I Want It That Way (1), Tristan, Tori, and Maya are all taking a yoga class together. Tristan expresses interest in Fab to the two girls. Later, the three of them go shopping together. Tristan expresses his unhappiness with his weight, saying that Fab basically called him fat during yoga. He says that he wants love and thinks that maybe he isn't finding it because of his weight. Tori suggests that he goes on a diet, but Maya disapproves of her suggestion. Tori and Maya try to get him to try on a shirt to make him feel better, but he says that not even retail therapy could help him. The next day, Tristan tells Tori and Maya that he plans to go on a cleanse diet. Maya protests the idea, but Tori decides to do the diet with him. In I Want It That Way (2), Maya and Tori throw Tristan a celebratory lunch for kicking the cleanse diet and scoring a date with Fab. Tristan refuses to eat the food, and continues to do the cleanse diet. Tori and Maya tell him that he can't survive without food, but Maya gets Tristan to agree to at least eat her yogurt with granola. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (1), Tristan makes a snide remark about Maya and Zig being on the same team for spirit week. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), Tristan listens to Maya speak at Campbell's candelight vigil. As Tori forgives Maya in this episode, it can be assumed the three will all be friends again. In Ray of Light (1), Tristan, Tori, and Maya are sitting together at lunch when Katie sits down with them. Later at Little Miss Steaks, Tristan listens to her song and compliments her on it once she had finished singing. When Katie tells Maya they need to leave, Tristan and Tori watch as they fight. In Karma Police (1), Maya and Tristan are sitting next to one in French class. When Tristan insults Zig for making rude comments about Tori's display of emotion for Cam by saying he kissed Cam's girlfriend, Maya yells, "Tristan!" at him. In Karma Police (2), Maya and Tristan are sitting next to one another in French class when Zig gives his time travelling presentation. Zig admits he would have gone back before he hurt any of his friends and apologizes to Tori, Tristan, and Maya. They forgive him, and Maya invites Zig and Damon to be extras in Eli's zombie movie with her, Tristan, and Tori. In Zombie (1), They are both seen filming Eli's zombie film and Tristan is the lead role while Maya plays a Zombie that attacks him. The next day, Maya sees Tristan down the hall and walks toward him, but then trips into his arms because she's wearing high heels. Tristan asks why she can't wear sneakers instead and Maya tells him that she wants to change her look because she wants to meet cute boys. Tristan agrees to it and Maya asks him about Fab and he tells her that he's not into him anymore because he thinks Fashion Week is shallow. Then, they both receive an invitation to Torres|Drew's campaign party. Maya realizes that it's a senior party and cute boys go to them and they both agree to go. Tristan questions her on why she wants to meet boys so bad and she tells him that she doesn't have a boyfriend anymore, which makes Tristan very concerned. When Maya's mother see's her raunchy outfit and finds out she's attending the party, she tells her she can't and Maya calls Tristan in front of her mom and tells him that she can't go, but then she leaves the room and tells him that they will be going to the party. They then arrive and seem awkward being there. Then, Maya goes and gets an alcoholic beverage and offers to Tristan and he rejects. Then, Tristan sees Dave and tells Maya he needs to say hi to him, leaving Maya mad. Zig arrives at the party and asks Tristan if Maya's okay, and he looks over at her while she's intoxicated and says she's fine and says she's had a few coolers.. When Zig offers to walk her home, Maya rejects him and Tristan tells him that he'll make sure she gets home safely. After Zig leaves, Maya drinks more coolers and goes crazy, leaving Tristan frustauted at Maya's behaviour. Trivia *Tristan and Maya are both in the same grade 9 French class. *Maya let Tristan use her Facerange so he could talk to Campbell (his former crush). *They've both had romantic feelings for Campbell Saunders, but only Maya dated him. *They both have an older sibling that is currently in grade 12. *They both have been made fun of by a member of the Ice Hounds. Maya for using chicken breasts to make her breasts seem bigger and Tristan for being homosexual. *Their older siblings have both helped them in different situations: Katie with Campbell and Owen with standing up for his brother against Luke. *Both are best friends with Tori. *They were both seen in the season 11 opening credits together (Second half only.) *They are both part of the Class of 2016 . Gallery 544y.jpg 545h.jpg 64545gg.jpg 4545fg.jpg Degrassi nov18th ss 0561.jpg Degrassi nov18th ss 1241.jpg 0014e45635.jpg 00132.jpg Sdfsfretrewt.jpg Gfhfdsfs.jpg Dhsdsdfsd.jpg Dfgdfhfsdf.jpg Dfgdfgd.jpg Afsfsfsfafsf.jpg ertertr.jpg DefaultNiners.jpg 789uik.jpg 9908ok.jpg 9789oik.jpg 7899ijk.jpg 897uiokj.jpg 9879oui.jpg 7687uhj.jpg 6575g.jpg DefaultTristan3.jpg TristanMaya.jpg Degrassi-walking-on-broken-glass-pts-1-and-2-picture-1.jpg Ghgfhrty.jpg Hfghdgr.jpg Sdfwer.jpg Dsfsrer.jpg 8979jk.jpg 98789j.jpg 89789ok.jpg 8jnnmn.jpg 77098k.jpg 9798i.jpg 7979oijk.jpg 6687oj.jpg 8709k.jpg 4554gvgg.jpg Degrassi-rusty-cage-pts-1-and-2-picture-4.jpg Crowd12.jpg More babiess.jpg Babiessss.jpg Nbrecapniners.jpg 55t.JPG Rtyrr.JPG ttr.JPG fgfr.JPG rtyrf.JPG 555g.JPG wwr.JPG wwrrr.JPG Tumblr m9fnp9j5nO1r5uoxco1 500.jpg 8uioiu.png Ds54.jpg 1132-6.jpg 44-maya-1.jpg S3wy.jpg Kj0u.jpg Jh4384.jpg 32e.JPG 54trt.JPG 232s.JPG 345d.JPG 5454dx.JPG 33eee.JPG 4223.JPG 3232.JPG 8yuio.png 7870u.png 6778yu.png 7870u.jpg 0131.jpg 0431.jpg 0459.jpg Kfjg.jpg 646tr.jpg 354re.JPG Sfd3.jpg 87uiitt.png 64tedfd.png TrisditchMau.jpg Mistan.jpg 53re.JPG 34er.JPG Degrassi 13g 06 hr.jpg Category:Friendships Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Season 13